Angel
by HarunoKohana5
Summary: Pensé que estaba soñando ,Así que cerré mis ojos y los abrí nuevamente. Sentí que se estremeció al respirar muy cerca de ella, realmente olía delicioso y no me pude contener, pero tenía que hacerlo, lo que me incomodaba era su amiga, ¿acaso no podía pasar desapercibido? Mini fic basado en una cancion
1. Una perdida, mi nuevo guardian

Está basada en una canción que me encanta y a la vez narra una pequeña historia de amor que me inspiro, uhm no estoy segura de decirles todavía la canción porque se iría la trama así que en unos capis mas, esta canción en narrada por Sasuke. Espero les guste, no es tan buena pero me agarro un momento de locura, por cierto no sé si hacer lemon, nunca lo he hecho y no sé si seré buena haha

Ángel

_Sakura-_

_Hace poco te perdí y decidí que era tiempo de volar sola, sin embargo no dejo de pensar en cuanto deseo que sigas aquí y al mismo tiempo recuerdo cuanto rece para que te vayas y no sufras mas, que irónico es el pensar que en este mundo nadie puede encontrar la felicidad, pero sabes querida mamá yo era feliz cuando estaba a tu lado, cada vez que me sonreías y decías que no me dejarías lo creí y te volvía a sonreír, mientras que al dejarte en el hospital lloraba hasta cansarme al desear que acabe tu sufrimiento mas nunca deje que me vieras así, después de todo soy tu pequeña luchadora._

-Madre no sabes cuánto te extraño… - di un gran suspiro frente a la tumba- pero sabes luchare por ti y siempre te vendré a visitar, te lo prometo – sentí como el viento se llevaba mi aliento y mis palabras para que llegaran hasta ti

Sakura Haruno era tan solo una estudiante de 20 años que soñaba con algún día ser doctora, abandonada por su padre cuidaba de su madre que padecía de un terrible cáncer, ella empezó a trabajar a los 18 años cuando su madre cayo y no la podía mantener, incluso era maltratada por el simple hecho de ser la más bonita y amable de su universidad, además de ser acosada por los jóvenes de mayor status social llegando a pedirle servicios sexuales a cambio de dinero el cual Sakura necesitaba, mas esta nunca cedió. Sakura a pesar de todo mantenía ese espíritu soñador y puro aun después de la muerte de su ser más querida madre sin embargo no aceptada su perdida.

**_Tan pura y confiada como un niño que no entiende nada_**

**_Es hermoso el momento de renacer_**

Mientras en el cielo

-Se lo ruego señor, mi hija está completamente sola, si tan solo haya una forma de protegerla – pedía una mujer en el cielo, sabiendo lo que podría pasarle a su peli rosa.

-Lo sé… - respondía un viejecito con una amable y pequeña sonrisa

-Por favor que puedo hacer – ella estaba desesperada

-Mandare a uno de mis más fieles guardianes no se preocupe – respondió al no tener escapatoria ya que el señor sabia cuan dura era la vida para Sakura.

-Gracias de verdad muchas gracias- respondió muy risueña y feliz la señora

- Sasuke. – Llamo el señor todopoderoso

-Si mi señor – apareció rápidamente uno de los seres más hermosos que haya podido existir, era el ángel pelinegro que sin saber que hubiera sido en su vida pasada era más fiel que muchos de los guardianes

-Desde hoy serás guardián de una linda señorita, te la encargo – alego el señor – confío plenamente en ti Sasuke, ve con Miguel

-Si… - Sasuke se sentía confundido sabia que cuando algún guardián iba con el ángel Miguel este los mandaba a la tierra

Al llegar

-Eh Sasuke ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto sonriente Miguel, el ángel más deslumbrante y de más grande corazón

-El señor me ha encomendado una misión – respondió dudoso el ángel

-ohm ya veo… - Miguel se imagino que sería – tan solo te diré ciertas reglas

-¿reglas? – Sasuke rio con burla no por nada era el ángel más arrogante

-¡ha! Sasuke en verdad que seas uno de los favoritos del señor no significa que seas libre de no seguirlas – Miguel también rio

-Está bien, dímelas

-Muy bien, solo hay una y es simple, más si es para ti – dijo Miguel – Solo, no te enlaces sentimentalmente con nadie en la tierra, tu deber es protegerla nada mas, ni siquiera debes acercártele mucho, sabes que está prohibido para nosotros amar, eso es para los humanos

-Lo sé no te preocupes, hmp ¿cuando he fallado? – de nuevo ese tono arrogante apareció acompañado de una sonrisa de lado muy petulante

-Está bien confío en ti ya sabes cuál es el precio a pagar – Miguel se sentía confiado

-Hmp claro – Sasuke lo sabía, nunca perdería sus alas eso era seguro

-Por cierto, aunque no debas acercarte mucho, tienes que mezclarte con ellos ya te diré en que consiste por ahora ve, entra a esa puerta, y no mires atrás

-Entendido – Sasuke salió, nunca lo había hecho y aunque no lo demostrara estaba muy nervioso hasta que apareció una luz y él sintió caer…

En la escuela (Narra Sakura)

-Sakuraaaaaaaaa -

-Ya Ino Cerda ¿qué pasa ahora? – esta Ino siempre tan ruidosa

-Me podrías ayudar con este ejercicio – me rogaba – ¡No entiendo! – como siempre pensé

-¿Y así quieres ser doctora?- me burle de la cerda, la quiero pero es divertido ver su expresión

-Hey no te aproveches de lo noble que soy contigo para burlarte frentesota – Ino lucia molesta pero no lo estaba – además tu eres de las mejores y sé que me quieres aunque lo niegues – Ino si que era arrogante pero tenía razón la quiero y mucho pero no lo diría tan frecuentemente

-¡Maldita cerda! Está bien te ayudare

Ino era la única amiga que tenia, después que su amigo Naruto el rubio juguetón y risueño viajara por motivos de estudio, ellos eran los únicos que la hacían sentir feliz, no estaba tan sola después de todo.

-Buenos días alumnos – decía el profesor mientras entraba – Hoy tendrán a un nuevo compañero que acaba de venir de intercambio – no le preste importancia y seguí con el ejercicio– pasa por favor

Entra al salón un chico realmente guapo de pelo negro, era sorprendente esa belleza que emanaba al entrar a ese gran lugar, las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo, todas menos Sakura que seguía ocupada resolviendo el ejercicio de Ino

-Hey frentesota – murmuro Ino

-Que pasa no vez que estoy ocupada así no te ayudo

-Mira, ¿acaso no es el chico más guapo que hayas visto en tu vida? – dijo Ino con aire soñador

- ¿De qué hablas cerda?- voltee y vi al ser más perfecto que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, mas no lo demostré seria darle mucha importancia, parecía arrogante. Hasta que me di cuenta que caminaba a paso seguro hacia nosotras

-¿Disculpa podrías sentarte en la carpeta que esta al costado? – pregunto el chico a Ino cuando llego a nosotras

- Cla-aro – esa cerda no tiene ni una pizca de dignidad definitivamente

- eh Ino ¿Dónde crees que vas? Te has sentado acá siempre- esto era el colmo sabía que si decía eso el chico entendería

- No molestes estaré a tu costado que más quieres – ok eso fue un golpe bajo, iba a protestar, cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello, estaba tan nerviosa que empecé a temblar

Narra Sasuke

Cuando entre sentí las miradas de todas las chicas, no sé porque pero me pareció familiar, hmp tal vez en mi vida pasada fui así igual de popular mas no me importaba, era esa niña a la que tenía que proteger así que la busque con la mirada, ni siquiera sabía cómo era, Miguel siempre decía que el guardián sabe a quién proteger aun sin haberla visto nunca, tendría que ser cierto pues mis ojos como imanes posaron la vista a una hermosa peli rosa, extraño color por cierto pero quedaba muy bonito en ella sobre todo al acompañarlo con esos ojos verdes. Por una extraña razón ella no me miraba y eso me hizo más curioso in olvidar que no debía acercarme tanto a ella, pero ni siquiera un ángel se podía comparar a la ternura que ella emanaba no podía despegar mis ojos de ella aun sabiendo que estaba mal, pero no es malo ¿verdad? Es tan solo el deseo de protegerla

**_Pensé que estaba soñando_**

**_Así que cerré mis ojos y los abrí nuevamente_**

Sentí que se estremeció al respirar muy cerca de ella, realmente olía delicioso y no me pude contener, pero tenía que hacerlo, lo que me incomodaba era su amiga, ¿acaso no podía pasar desapercibido? En fin espero que esta misión dure poco ya percibo problemas y no es bueno.

Termina la clase (Narra Sakura)

-e Saku ¿tienes que trabajar hoy? – me pregunto Ino honestamente no sé porque ella sabe bien que si

-Por supuesto Ino, tengo que hacerlo

- uhm está bien quería que te quedaras en mi casa pero bueno, tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro de biología, te veo luego – se despidió

- Adiós cerda – grite e Ino regreso con aura asesino

- que no me llames así frente de marquesina – de verdad que adoraba verla enojada porque sabía que no duraba su enojo

-haha yo también te quiero adiós – ahora solo debo guardar mis cosas recordé, cuando llegue me encontré con Sasori, el hijo del directo era realmente petulante no lo toleraba, mas aun cuando me ofreció dinero a cambio de sexo, recuerdo que también me pidió ser su novia como muchos de los chicos, pero yo estaba tan preocupada por mi madre que nunca acepte y no me arrepiento estaba bien

-Hola pequeña Sakura – joder me vio pensé

-Hola- dije muy seria, tan raro en mi

- No te preocupes no me respondas así, no te hare daño, al menos no ahora - Sasori sonrió y realmente sentí un escalofrío – Nos vemos – se despidió, realmente no deseo verlo de nuevo

Al terminar el trabajo regrese al pequeño departamento que herede de mi madre, era acogedor y me recordaba tanto a ella, cuando estaba a punto de subir escuche un ruido muy extraño y una luz realmente resplandeciente que salía de una de las puertas del edificio, yo como valiente fui a ver que era y cuando me acerque la puerta se abrió y salió el mismo chico que vi por primera vez en la universidad, ¿esto podría ser peor?

-Hola – logre decir este parecía un poco confundido y alarmado además era la tercera vez que lo veía, la primera fue cuando el muy arrogante hizo que Ino cambiara de sitio y la segunda…

_Flash Back_

_-Oye Sakura que tal si mañana vamos al centro comercial – me pedía Ino_

_-sabes que no me gusta - respondí, de verdad que era incomodo, Ino siempre me pedía mi opinión decía que tenía buen gusto, yo totalmente pienso que eso es tan superficial – pero, lo hare – al final cedí, sabía que a la cerda le gustaba_

_-kya gracias frentesota- entendí porque Ino era mi amiga, yo era la única que la podía soportar, sonreí al pensarlo_

_-Bueno Saku me adelanto_

_-Claro – mientras también iba rumbo a mi trabajo, pasando por ese enorme campus, hasta que escuche como Neji del equipo de futbol grito – cuidadooooo - yo voltee y vi como la pelota se acercaba y atine a cerrar los ojos, definitivamente iba a necesitar un buen ungüento sin embargo esta nunca llego a mi así que abrí los ojos, desee haberlos abierto ya que vi al mismo pelinegro de mi clase que miraba a Neji con cara de pocos amigos mientras sostenía el balón con sus manos y lo apretó quitándole todo el aire_

_-Ten cuidado- dijo cuando Neji se acerco con un ceño muy fruncido y el tono de su voz fue extremadamente escalofriante_

_- Lo siento Sakura- escuche decir a Neji mientras que se alejaba muy apenado, también era muy serio_

_-¿Estás bien?- me dijo mirándome_

_-si-i – estaba roja lo sabía, y lo peor de todo es que tartamudeaba, luego lo vi alejarse a paso tranquil, era raro que llegara en el momento justo_

_Fin del Flash back_


	2. Estar contigo es el paraiso

- eh Hola- me saludo sentí un escalofrió

- así que vives acá, que bien bueno me tengo que ir – realmente no quería hablar y este tipo me ponía nerviosa por un momento había olvidado esa tétrica luz

-Oh si

Narra Sasuke

Miguel vino a hablar conmigo a preguntarme si la había conocido pero de repente sentí presencia humana, una muy conocida supe que era ella, el resplandor de Miguel era realmente notorio le dije que se fuera o si no tendría tanto que explicar, cuando la vi fui realmente torpe, no importa tampoco quería hablar, mucho menos en mi situación así que me despedí

En la universidad vi como una chica esa tal Karin decía que eras una miserable, que no debías estar ahí, yo no podía hacer nada, quiero protegerte lo debo de hacer pero si me acerco mucho sospecharas igual lo hare, por eso no hice nada cuando de lejos te vi con un chico pelirrojo que solo te hacía sentir incomoda

-¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto con un tono no tan amigable

- oh Sasuke – kun hola – respondió esa chica que en verdad era desesperante lucia realmente como esos demonios que describe Miguel

-Vamos- le dije a Sakura, no me lo había dicho pero escuche que su amiga así la llamaba, la jale suavemente al patio

- Gracias.-Logro decir muy triste – por cierto soy Sakura – sonrió nunca había visto una sonrisa mas hermosa

-Soy Sasuke – dije con un rostro neutro, a veces no entiendo cómo puedo ocultar mis emociones y lo agradezco, luego de que se fue no la vi en todo el día seguro estaba trabajando

En la noche oí como llorabas, por tu madre es lo más seguro pensé, me dieron ganas de protegerte pero parece que solo me evades ¿qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? Decido ir donde estas quiero estar contigo, no quiero que sufras.

**_Me niego a irme, me quedo frente a ti esperando que me mires_**

**_Quiero caminar a tu lado igualando nuestros pasos aunque sea una sola vez_**

**_-_**Sakura – te digo

-Sasuke –kun- veo como rápidamente tratas de borrar todo rastro de lágrimas sin embargo yo me acerco y las limpio así puedo tocarte, tu piel definitivamente era más suave que cualquier nube del cielo no se comparaba ahí recordé a lo que vine

**_Hacia tu mundo viajo en el suave viento_**

Recuerdo que hablamos hasta cansarnos, por alguna razón confiabas en mi y lo agradecía, de alguna manera me dijo que yo no parecía de este mundo y se rio, realmente Sakura eres una chica lista y muy inocente

-Pequeña curiosa, ese es un secreto – le respondo, por su rostro puedo decir que en cierta forma me creíste

**_Me preguntas de donde vengo, te sonrío y te digo que es un secreto_**

Me siento genial a tu lado, mas cuando te quedas dormida en mis brazos, con mucho pesar te arropo para que duermas mejor, aunque parece que me quieres a tu lado, no me sueltas la mano

**_Mientras continuemos caminando juntos_**

**_El paraíso será en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar_**

Narra Sakura

Cuando desperté sentí todo mi cuerpo adolorido pero no me importaba el dolor, era raro como soñé con aquel hermoso chico, Sasuke como lo voy a olvidar, fue tan real. Pero el no parecía de este mundo, sé que es raro pero eso es lo que siento, no lo conozco bien pero estoy sintiendo cosas que jamás pensé sentir, creo que juntarme con Ino está dando efectos.

Al llegar a la universidad veo a Sasuke el me sonríe y le devolví la sonrisa por más raro que parezca quería estar junto a él y preguntarle si lo de anoche fue un sueño. Lo admito estoy loca pero este sentimiento me quema

-Buenos Días Sasuke-kun – le digo muy radiante

-¿Dormiste bien Sakura?- me sonrío ahí comprendí que no fue un sueño y él había estado conmigo

-Sí, gracias – me sonroje

**_Eres más deslumbrante que Miguel_**

Narra Sasuke

Realmente eres hermosa, incluso Miguel no brilla tanto como tú lo haces. No te veo hasta después del receso y me alarmo al oír ruidos

-Por favor ayuda – escucho que alguien llora con voz desgarradora, sé que es mi pequeña Sakura

-Cállate nadie vendrá, además saldrás ganando pequeña, acaso no necesitas dinero – escucho hablar a un chico

Me acerco y veo como Sakura está casi siendo ultrajada por ese pedazo de animal, así que corro y lo golpeo hasta que Sakura empieza a gritar

-Basta Sasuke por favor, lo mataras, mataras a Sasori- lloraba, no entiendo cómo le tienes piedad, justo después vienen alumnos y nos separan, definitivamente ese bastardo tiene suerte

**_Si alguien quiere ser injusto contigo, definitivamente no lo permitiré_**

Me agarras la mano y te vas conmigo, veo que tomas un botiquín al llegar al salón y me empiezas a curar aun con lágrimas en los ojos

**_Como la primera persona en pisar el Edén_**

**_Todos los días iré solo hacia a ti y confiare en ti con todo mi corazón_**

No dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar, definitivamente te protegeré ahora más que nunca ya que se que te amo, tomo tu mano y con la otra seco tus lagrimas, me acerco a ti tanto para sentir tu respiración tan agitada, siento como tiemblas pero sigo acortando la distancia y te beso tan suavemente, es lo mejor, nada se compara a eso.

**_Un poco de polvo y arena_**

**_No dejare que esas dañinas cosas se acerquen a ti_**

**_Siempre te protegeré, siempre te amare_**

**_(Estoy enamorado eternamente)_**

Ya no me importaba lo que me pasara, quería estar a tu lado, hubiera sido mejor tal ve conocernos en mi vida pasada la cual no recuerdo pero desde ahora querré tu felicidad

Narra Sakura

Cuando Sasuke me beso me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, era mi primer beso, tal vez él sea un completo desconocido mas no importa estoy segura de lo que siento por él. Al salir fuimos al departamento, quería estar con Sasuke y como anoche él quiso velar mi sueño mas yo quería ser solo para él y me entregué

**_Como tu ángel guardián bloqueare esos vientos fuertes_**

**_Me tendrás para siempre incluso si el mundo es frio e indiferente_**

**_Cada vez que sufras limpiare tus lágrimas_**

**_Si puedo ser esa persona_**

**_Cualquier lugar será el cielo_**

Narra Sasuke

Sakura se mantuvo diciendo que era mía, yo solo la bese, no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca había tenido ese acercamiento y por su timidez supe que ella tampoco, yo era como un niño aprendiendo mientras me equivocaba. Al terminar de besarla empecé a besarle el inicio de sus pechos y los toque, ella gimió mi nombre

-Sasuke-kun te amo ah – seguía gimiendo tan armoniosamente y sentí que quemaba por dentro

-Yo también te amo mi pequeña Sakura- luego vi como sonreía, y sonrojaba al dejar al descubierto sus pechos, ya desnuda le dije – no temas eres aun más hermosa de lo que pude haber imaginado

-Sasuke-kun tú lo eres aun mas- no sabía a lo que se refería luego recordé a esas chicas mirándome tan descaradamente

-Ellas no significan nada- estaba seguro de ello

-Lo sé, tan solo hazme tuya- rogo y me beso, yo procedí a besarla con pasión, ya no era solo ternura y amor, éramos hombre y mujer enredados a punto de hacer el amor

-ah Sasuke-kun - gimió cuando entre suavemente a ella y vi como sangraba, me alarme y dijo – soy virgen es normal- cuando dijo eso recordé a mi madre la virgen, Sakura era tan pura y hermosa como ella y ahora era solo mía, luego de eso el cuerpo de Sakura se acostumbro al mío y empecé a penetrarla más fuerte

-ah, ah Sas Sasuke-kun – estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax

-Sakura uh – no pude evitar emitir un raro sonido de placer y alcance el máximo placer. Hicimos el amor hasta cansarnos y solo miraba como dormías después de todo yo no dormía y me quede admirándote susurrando palabras tan bonitas y jure protegerte por siempre.

Tenía miedo perderte pero sabía lo que implicaba amarte, Miguel ya me lo había advertido. Esa noche el señor me llamo

-Sasuke estoy decepcionado y a la ve triste

-Lose – respondí, sabia a lo que se refería

-Pero tengo que hacerlo – suspiro

-Yo en verdad la amo – respondí seguro y su madre se acerco

-Mi hija nunca había sido tan feliz desde que llegaste tu a su vida, gracias pequeño – ella lucia feliz y arrepentida

El señor me dijo que me iba a quitar la oportunidad de ser inmortal y sufrir al igual que un humano, ganarse todo con su propio esfuerzo, yo había pecado y no me importaba, también menciono que me salvo, yo también había sido humano al igual que tu, después de eso me las quito…

**_En el momento en el que me enamore de ti ya no tiene vuelta atrás_**

**_Ya no tengo ningún lugar al cual regresar_**

**_Me han quitado mis alas_**

El señor me quito mis alas y con ellas la vida eterna, Miguel me guio a una puerta muy extraña y me dijo que al entrar solo podía volver el día de mi muerte pero no importaba te iría a buscar nuevamente.

-Suerte Sasuke – dijo Miguel amablemente, no mentía al pensar que eras más deslumbrante que cualquier ángel de aquí Sakura

Al despertar estaba en un bosque, no sabía exactamente donde era y preguntando di con el departamento.

**_Aunque haya perdido mi vida eterna, soy feliz_**

**_Porque ahora la eternidad eres tú, eterno amor_**

Estas llorando pensando en que te eh abandonado

-Sakura – logre decir tu volteas, me miras y sonríes entonces corres a abrazarme

**_Hacia tu mundo, viajo en el suave viento_**

**_Voy a tu lado y me preguntas de donde vengo_**

-Pensé que te irías, y que también me dejarías – sollozas en mis brazos

-Tonta, nunca haría eso

-Ahora si me dirás de dónde vienes- me preguntas tímidamente

-Te he dicho que es un secreto, solo importa que estoy contigo

**_Voy a tu lado y me preguntas de donde vengo (hasta ti)_**

**_Lo preguntas con tanta inocencia, yo res pondo "es un secreto"_**

-Nunca te irás- estas asustada

-Nunca, eres mi vida y te amo

**_Mientras que tu y yo caminemos juntos, el cielo está en cualquier momento y lugar_**

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado, como dije es un mini fic, tal vez hare un epilogo :)**

**Por cierto la cancion se llama Angel ( Into your world ) me inspire en la version tanto coreana como en la china, el grupo se divide en Exo M y Exo K, la musica es hermosa asi que me inspire y como veran la letra es demasiado buena si desean escuchenla pero subtitulada aunque si saben chino o coreano sera mas facil HAHAHA Nos vemos.**

ument here...


End file.
